Into a larger world
by Rising Fenix
Summary: They thought themselves alone in the universe, a speck of life in the silent cosmos, however, the universe was far from empty and was staring back. For T'Rootik, it will be an unforgettable experience and a lesson on how insignificant they really are. ( Stellaris side project).


Hello again. This is a little side project I've been working on. The idea came to me as I was playing Stellaris (Great Game by the way) and I just had to put it on words. This isn't a large story, only a few chapters long and will not have deadlines for updates. I hope to finish it but I will not put my full attention to it. Anyways enjoy and constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

 **INTO A LARGER WORLD**

The control room exploded in cheers as the digital representation of the asteroid broke apart from the force of the prototype surface to space missiles as they hit its pitted surface in a combined strike. The power of the following shockwave vaporizing the smaller pieces while the surviving larger ones were pushed away from the planet, whatever was left wasn't large enough to threaten them, most likely burning upon entering the atmosphere.

All were cheering and hugging the ones nearby while a few others sat quietly breathing deeply in relief. The worst as passed and the Jess'inax have avoided the almost certain extinction. They endured by working together, by putting aside past hatreds and suspicion of each other. All nations, empires, and kingdoms of the world worked together with a single goal in mind. Survival.

And survive they did. T'Rootik silently observed from one of several observation windows overlooking the large control room. He wasn't authorized to be inside, as he was a scientist, but he could still watch. He joined in the festive mood in a more subdued manner before sensing pressure from behind, a thin pair of dark blue feathered arms hugging him. His own feathers flustered for a brief moment at the heat he felt from Eerabik, she was shaking, most likely emotion from the entire ordeal. It was surprising, as during everything that culminated in this victory she had kept her calm and composure, but she, like everyone else had limits and who could blame her, all of this was sure to break anyone.

He got his own emotions under control before turning to her. She was shorter than him, her feathers a dark blue and two sets of twins eyes a bright purple, moist as tears threaten to form. "It's over. Finally over." Her voice was weak, but it was clearly relieved.

"Yes." He struggled to speak as well. The tension the gripped him had suddenly left, replaced with a strange mixture of numbness and of accomplishment, and yet, as he glanced at the room below, it was fleeting.

Mere minutes later he could already see that the cheerful mood was dying out, and most present were already moving to leave. Since the discovery of the giant asteroid coming hurtling to K'Rosok, their world, all governments put aside their grievances and rivalries and pooled all their knowledge and resources to the single goal of avoiding extinction.

A crash research into the ground to space missiles technology, of which he was a part of and the one responsible for developing the new engines and the enhanced computer systems, was initiated and the result was plain for all to see. The nuclear detonations shattered the asteroid and prevented the fate the universe had chosen for the Jess'Inax. He was supposed to be happy, and indeed he was, still it was the sense of accomplishment, a fleeting feeling.

He knew, unfortunately, that once this elation passed, everyone in the places of power will resume their previous agendas and petty scheming, the only difference is that now there was the knowledge of those new missiles and the devastating changes that they could bring in the world.

"What's wrong?" She released her grip, much to his regret.

"You do know how this will end right?" He asked, fully turning toward the window partly to observe, partly so that she didn't see his ruffled feathers. "All of them will return to their previous machinations, completely forgetting of what we are capable once we are united." Anger slowly seeped into his words. It was a waste.

It had been such a golden opportunity, something like this won't show itself so easily again, and the fact that the so-called, world leaders were too naïve and ignorant to pick on it, or worse, choose to ignore it, made him angry.

"I know." She sighed. A sharp sound as her beak clicked. "But there is nothing we can do. Just hope for the best."

She was right. He was merely a scientist, a very good one, but still a scientist. His influences began and ended in the research labs, it was a waste of his intellect. Instead of searching for ways to improve the way of life or unite the world he was lowered to search for better and faster ways of taking life. "While I understand that there is little I can do." He turned back to her "It doesn't mean I won't try."

"So what will you do?"

He was silent was several moments before dropping his head "I don't know."

She let out a long laugh, earning from him a knowing glance "That is so like you." She shook her head the feathers swayed slightly in sync with her amusement. "Go home. Tomorrow is another day. There is nothing you can do now." She turned away giving him a long sideways glance "Enjoy the good things for today. Forget the rest."

He watched as she waved and went out of the observation room. _'Perhaps she was right. I need to rest.'_

A few hours later he was leaving the compound, the debriefing and meeting following the successful mission were boring, mostly speeches of self-congratulation by the various leader and nothing concrete. He couldn't stomach it. Too much ego in there.

The compound was a large military base, with all the necessities need to operate, and space to house all those working there, but he, like most other contracted civilians, lived in the nearby city, only about two Kliks from it. He slowly made its way there walking at a leisure pace while his mind kept thinking about the current day. The city had little movement as most likely nearly all were glued to their personal transmitters watching the victorious speech about the success of the mission and the safety of K'Rosok.

For the better part of an S'Tiv he walked reaching the outskirts of the town, it was tedious but allowed him to think about everything, about the mission and its implications and… He stopped. He turned sharply around, two sets of purple eyes searching the area around him, for anything out of the ordinary. The sun was setting on the horizon, gradually plunging the city into darkness until the automated lighting came one.

He faintly pressed his beak together a sign of unease. He had felt something, something he couldn't explain but it was there. A pressure like sensation on his mind.A brief search of the area yielded nothing, just the slowly growing shadows, and a light breeze to shake the discomfort he felt. _'it must stress. The day was nervewracking!'_

He turned back the feeling was there, but he ignored it and resume walking home, but at a considerably faster pace, soon reaching the towns central zone, unlike the suburbs he had walked past, this area had numerous residents walking about, doing various things, it made T'Rootik feel safer and comfortable, however, the strange feeling was still present.

' _I really must be tired!'_ T'Rootik mind wondered as he entered the large residential building and took the lift to his home, going through his night routines. His body was tired and he most certainly needed a good sleep. Changing into the night clothes he lay down in his bed, feeling the comfortable sensation on his back as he slowly went into sleep, the thought of the day's worries are forgotten, the previous sensation that followed him was overlooked as well.

However, unbeknownst to T'Rootik from a nearby roof, a large black-clad a figure watched him, silently and unmoving. It was the source of the feeling that haunted T'Rootik ever since he left the military base, following him home, observing him going about his home routines and finally going to sleep. The alien figure had watched not only with the pair of dark green eyes below the dark helmet but with its mind.

The figure was a powerful Psionic, able to manipulate matter, energy and the minds of others, and now T'Rootik was his new unsuspecting target. He opened his mind linking with another in a station on the other side of this planets moon.

' _Is it done?"_

' _Yes. The mind probe is in place.'_

' _Good.'_

' _I'll link his mind with yours and from now on you can now hear and see from his perspective. Just be careful, these beings minds are fragile. A single forceful push and it will break!'_

' _Understood. I'll be cautious, and I can feel doubt in you. Don't worry this is worth it. A new step in this races history.'_

' _You felt because I wanted to let you know what my opinion is about this mission, but this is your area of expertise. I'll do my part and keep following and keeping the target safe.'_

' _Understood. Tomorrow I'll start minor contacts. We'll see how he'll react.'_


End file.
